


Don't You Worry, Dear Teddy Bear

by renka



Category: Hetalia - Axis Powers
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renka/pseuds/renka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Barter fic dengan Ryuna Ohime. Hei, Beruang Teddy, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di bawah hujan. Tak perlu kau takut pada petir. Sebab, aku ada di sampingmu selalu. Mulai saat ini. Non-fluff. OOC!N. Italy. Happy RnR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Worry, Dear Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Tada! An AmeIta fic for Ryuna. Lupakan Germany. Lupakan entah siapapun pasangan America. Fic ini hanya berisi pair America/Italy. Ini bukan fluff. Tapi semoga teman-teman masih bisa menikmati.
> 
>  **Setting** : summer break, akhir tahun 80an tapi tak berasa tahun delapanpuluhannya :DD
> 
> ~.~
> 
>  **Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, always**
> 
>  **Don't You Worry, Dear Teddy Bear © renkadn**
> 
>  **Beware of:** amateur writer, lousy description OTL, almost mature! **Feliciano** ( **OOC** actually), almost magpie!Alfred, almost plotless

Idealnya musim panas dihabiskan dengan _sunbathing_ di pantai yang dilimpahi matahari daerah selatan. Atau _bersurfing_ ria di antara gulungan ombak dan merasakan adrenalin membanjiri tubuh. Atau tiduran di bangku taman sambil mendengarkan Jacko dengan _popsicle_ strawberi di antara katupan mulut, meleleh di udara panas, dan mengalir masuk menuruni tenggorokan. Atau sekedar berendam di _bathub_ selama berjam-jam sampai kakak perempuanmu mendobrak masuk, mensabotase kamar mandi, dan menghabiskan air puluhan liter untuk entah-apa-yang-ia-lakukan-di-dalam-sana.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang air, belum pernah selama tiga tahun tinggal di Minnesota, Alfred Franklin Jones membenci air di musim panas. Alfred selalu ramah kepada air seperti ramahnya paru pada oksigen. Dia selalu menyambut baik air untuk mengunjungi sel-selnya. Apalagi ketika tenggorokannya terasa bertransformasi menjadi padang gurun di Nevada.

Masalahnya, kali ini air yang mendatanginya tidak membasahi tenggorokan. Justru topi keren, kaos biru muda, celana jeans, dan semua bagian dari sepeda yang dia kayuh menembus hujan. Ya, air hujan. Dimuntahkan ber _bajigalion_ liter—dia malas mengira-ngira—dari kumulus-entah-yang-mana di atas kepala dan diterima aspal panas di bawah kaki. Membuat musim panas yang seharusnya ceria menjadi menyebalkan, basah, dan membuat malas.

Setidaknya itu yang dia rasakan selama perjalanan menuju rumah dari Game Centre di bawah guyuran hujan dan sebelum melewati rumah keluarga Vargas.

Rumah keluarga Vargas, lima rumah lebih dekat ke Game Centre daripada rumahnya sendiri, dihuni pasangan suami istri asal Italia bersama dua putra remaja mereka. Si Dinamit dan Si Beruang Teddy. Kakak beradik dengan peringai yang amat sangat jauh berbeda. Satu minta dijauhi karena meledak-ledak. Satu minta didekati dan kadang minta dipeluk-peluk. (Walaupun dia dan Matt juga tidak selalu sama dalam beberapa hal, setidaknya perbedaan di antara mereka tidak seekstrim dua bersaudara keturunan Italia itu).

Mungkin karena terbiasa disapa Tuan Vargas dari rumah itu, dia menolehkan wajah ke sana meskipun derasnya air hujan membentuk tirai kelabu. Dari balik tirai buatan itu ia melihat ada seseorang berusaha masuk. Tuan Vargas? Badannya kurang bongsor untuk ukuran Tuan Vargas. Nyonya Vargas? Sepertinya bukan karena warna rambutnya bukan pirang. Lalu?

Jangan bilang orang itu pencuri. Gerakannya mencurigakan.

Oh, nampaknya musim panas yang muram karena hujan akan berubah seru. Alfred Franklin Jones akan menangkap seorang pencuri.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? Mau mencuri?" hardiknya pada orang mencurigakan itu setelah berpikir sebaiknya mengelabuhi daripada terang-terangan berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah keluarga Vargas?" Nah, itu memudahkan si pencuri untuk merampas harta keluarga Vargas kan? Lagipula kalau dia bilang ini rumahnya, dia bisa berbalik menyerang si penipu dengan "Ha! Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong!"

Tapi reaksi dari pencuri benar-benar tidak sesuai dugaan. "Rumahmu? Sejak kapan rumahku jadi rumahmu, Alfred?"

He? Rumahnya? Si pencuri?

Pelan-pelan otaknya memproses sosok di depannya. Sekitar dua inchi lebih pendek, rambut cokelat pendek dengan 'antena' aneh di bagian kiri, kulit wajah putih, mata setengah terpejam, jaket hijau lumut, celana sebetis warna krem. Si Beruang Teddy. Ralat. Feliciano Vargas. VARGAS. Pemilik sah rumah ini.

"Eh, kau, Feliciano. Kukira kau pencuri," katanya berusaha santai dan tidak gugup karena salah mengira sang tuan rumah dengan pencuri.

Tuan rumah agak mengerucutkan bibir lalu berkata, "Mana mungkin aku mencuri, Alfred. Aku tidak bisa masuk karena terkunci."

Tidak bisa masuk karena terkunci bukan pencuri, catatnya dalam kepala. "Oh. Sori. Wajahmu tak jelas, Teman. Hujannya deras dan kacamata tuaku ini minta ganti." Masih berusaha tampak tak bersalah kendati di dalam hati menjerit, "Waa! Aku keliru!" Dan masih juga berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya dia berkata, "Coba sini biar aku yang buka siapa tahu dengan tenagaku pintunya bisa—" sambil memutar knop kanan-kiri penuh semangat sampai keluar bunyi klek-klek menyeramkan. ... Nihil. Pintu tetap tak mau terbuka.

Kegagalan kedua bagi Alfred Jones. Satu, keliru mengidentifikasi pemilik rumah sebagai pencuri. Dua, tidak bisa membuka pintu dengan tenaga supernya. Bagus sekali. Dua hal yang bisa langsung membuat orang lain memerah karena malu. Tapi Alfred Jones tidak setipe dengan orang-orang itu. Nuraninya akan berteriak, "Pertahankan harga dirimu, Al!" untuk menghindarkannya dari rasa malu.

Yah, setidaknya seperti itu.

"Yah, sepertinya benar-benar terkunci," katanya kemudian pada Tuan Rumah. "Tidak menyimpan kunci di pot?"

"Tidak. Terlalu riskan kata Mama," jawab Tuan Rumah dengan gelengan kepala.

Satu informasi tambahan. Nyonya Vargas yang mukanya selalu terlihat serius ternyata memang serius. Tidak mengenal kunci di dalam pot. "Kunci duplikat?"

"Kemungkinan dibawa kakak ke tempat Paman."

Berarti benar-benar tak ada kunci untuk membuka pintu sialan di depan mereka ini.

Hujan masih turun deras, masih menumpahkan ribuan kubik cc air. Tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin dan ingin segera kembali ke rumah untuk berganti pakaian. Tapi tak mungkin dia meninggalkan Feliciano sendirian di sini. Bukan hal yang patut dilakukan ketika kau bisa menolong kau justru meninggalkan. Tidak. Dia tidak berencana meninggalkan Feliciano. Sebaliknya. Dia bahkan ingin mengajak Feli untuk berteduh di rumahnya sampai Si Dinamit kembali. Tetapi dia juga tidak ingin membuat Feliciano sakit karena kehujanan. Dia tak mau ber-"Halo Mr. dan Mrs. Vargas, saya membuat Teddy Be—err putra Anda Feliciano sakit karena kemarin saya mengajaknya berlari-lari di bawah hujan." Tidak, walaupun rumahnya dengan rumah Feliciano hanya dipisahkan lima petak rumah.

"Orang tuamu masih di Italia, Feli?" tanyanya untuk memecah sunyi dan menyamarkan suara giginya yang mulai bergemeletuk.

"Ve. Mama dan Papa masih di Italia menemani nenek. Kata Mama di telepon kemarin kondisi nenek memburuk. Tapi tidak memberi tahu memburuk seperti apa. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di sana," jawabnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, menatap langit di belakang Alfred.

"Semoga nenekmu baik-baik saja. Semoga lekas sembuh dan bisa terbang ke sini menikmati indahnya Amerika," balasnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Semoga saja, Alfred. Aku juga ingin nenek melihat Amerika. Nenek pernah berkata ingin sekali ke Las Vegas karena nenek dengar di tempat itu seperti surga dunia dan kita bisa bertemu mafia Amerika di sana."

"Hahaha, nenekmu lucu sekali, Feli. Vegas surga dunia? Tempat memiskinkan diri, itu baru benar."

"Ve. Mungkin. Tapi nenek bukan orang yang mudah dipengaruhi. Hihihi," Feliciano terkikik geli. Syukurlah. Setidaknya sudah tidak semuram tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu masih di sini Alfred?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Bukankah kau harus segera ke rumah untuk ganti baju? Ve, bajumu basah. Kamu bisa kedinginan kalau tidak segera ganti."

"Mana bisa aku tinggalkan tetanggaku kesusahan seorang diri? Itu menyalahi kode etikku."

"Kode etik?"

"Ah, lupakan. Yang penting kau tidak sendirian. Aku masih bisa bertahan dengan baju seperti ini."

"Kau bisa kedinginan, Alfred. Kembalilah. Aku tak apa-apa sendirian." Tapi kalimat tadi menjadi sia-sia setelah petir besar menggelegar, membuat Feliciano tersentak kaget, lalu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Mirip dengan orang-orang yang takut petir.

"Ha. Kau bilang tak apa sendirian. Tapi bagaimana kalau petir terdengar lagi dan kau sendirian? Benar kau tak apa-apa?" ujarnya dengan senyuman jahil di wajah. Feliciano tak berkutik.

"Itu—"

GLEGAR!

Seakan-akan bersekongkol dengannya suara petir tadi berhasil membungkam Feliciano. Dan membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu merosot di lantai. Oh, ini bukan pemandangan yang bisa dia tertawai lagi.

"Feli, kau tak apa-apa?"

Feliciano masih menutupi telinga dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya gemetar di balik jaket hijaunya.

"Feli?" tanyanya khawatir. Tentu Feliciano sedang tidak apa-apa tetapi ia perlu membuat temannya itu sedikit tenang. Mengingatkannya bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

Feliciano merespon, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kaget. He—hehe—he," dengan suara dibuat setegar mungkin.

Percuma. Alfred bisa mendengar gemetar di suaranya.

"Tenanglah," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Feliciano. "Biasanya hujan akan reda kalau petir sudah berbunyi," ujarnya berusaha menenangkan pemuda di sampingnya yang masih bergidik itu. Pemandangan yang tak mengenakkan hati. Sebaiknya segera alihkan perhatian Si Beruang Teddy. Ya, benar begitu.

"Hei, Feli. Ngomong-ngomong di mana Abangmu tadi? Si Dinam—maksudku Lovino? Pergi main canoe-kah? Tapi seingatku tidak ada orang ber-canoe akhir-akhir ini."

Feliciano mendongak. Akhirnya. Meskipun matanya setengah terpejam dan diam sebentar untuk berpikir, dia menjawab. "Kuduga Kak Lovino sedang di restoran pizza paman kami. Restoran itu sangat laris sekarang dan Paman sedang kekurangan orang. Kata Paman daripada mempekerjakan orang asing yang pasti lebih mahal, lebih baik pekerjakan orang dari keluarga sendiri yang sudah dikenal dan mau dibayar murah."

Si Dinamit bekerja di toko pizza dengan dibayar murah. Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang keliru. "Huh? Dibayar murah? Lovino mau? Kukira dia cuma mau kalau dibayar tinggi. Dulu di Kelas Bahasa Spanyol aku berkali-kali coba pinjam pe er-nya. Sayangnya, dia bilang dia hanya mau meminjamkan kalau aku membelikannya game Nontendo. Yang benar saja abangmu itu!"

Feliciano menolehkan wajah imutnya sebelum, "Ve~ kakak seperti itu ya? Um... Awalnya sih begitu. Tapi setelah taruhan dengan Kak Antonio kalau dia sanggup bekerja sampai liburan usai, dia mau dibayar murah di toko Paman."

"Oh... Tunggu? Antonio yang kau maksud ini, Antonio Carriedo si pemain bola di sekolah kita, bukan?"

"Ya. Senior kita, senior Antonio Carriedo yang itu. Memangnya kenapa Alfred?" Feliciano tidak tahu riwayat Antonio "Juara Taruhan" Carriedo rupanya.

"Nasib buruk, Feliciano. Nasib buruk. Kudoakan semoga abangmu beruntung deh. Aku pernah lima kali taruhan dengan Carriedo. Dan kelimanya gagal. Dan yang paling membuatku bangkrut itu saat kami taruhan menu mana yang akan habis duluan di kantin. Tentu saja makanan yang paling habis adalah burger. Karena burger enak, murah, dan mencerminkan jiwa patriotisme American sejati, akan ada banyak orang yang memilih burger. Kupikir aku pasti menang tapi Carriedo menjawab, 'Sup hari ini enak dan hangat, Alfred. Kurasa sup dulu yang akan habis.' Dan ternyata benar saja tebakannya. Haah," mendesah sebentar lalu meneruskan cerita sedihnya. "Sumpah. Beraaat... rasanya menyerahkan 20 dollar untuk Burger Ring ke tangannya-yang-entah-akan-digunakan-untuk-membeli-apa. Rasanya seperti menyerahkan anakmu sendiri untuk dimutilasi." Dia berlebihan, tentu. "Kalau saja aku menang waktu itu, ada banyak paket B yang bisa kubeli." Cerita suram di usia remaja oleh Alfred Jones selesai.

"Ve? Bukannya kau biasa dapat burger gratis dari Burger Ring, eh, Alfred?" Oh, Feliciano tahu?

"Dulunya. Sebelum aku dipecat karena terlalu banyak ambil jatah. Heh, mereka pikir satu burger saja cukup untuk otot perut patriotikku yang bekerja keras demi kehidupan mereka? Mereka salah besar, Kawan. Otot perutku yang patriotik ini butuh banyak burger patriotik untuk memupuk jiwa patriotismeku." Wow. Pernyataan luar biasa darinya. Hari ini tanggal berapa, ya? Dia perlu mendokumenkannya dan "Ha! Berima sekali ya, kalimatku tadi?"

Feliciano hanya tersenyum lalu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti Ve dengan tatapan mata setengah terpejamnya.

Hujan mulai mereda. Namun petir masih lamat-lamat terdengar dan langit masih mendung. Waktunya kembali ke rumah. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Tapi, sekali lagi, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Feliciano seperti anjing—ralat—orang hilang di depan rumah.

"Hujannya reda. Ke rumahku yuk, Feli. Aku bisa buat cokelat hangat untuk kita berdua. Daripada kau kedinginan di sini. Sendirian pula."

Feli tidak langsung menjawab. Mungkin memikirkan sesuatu. "Eh... dari rumahmu tidak akan terlihat kakak sudah pulang atau belum, Alfred. Aku akan menunggunya di sini saja sampai dia datang."

Menunggu sendirian? "Bener nih? Bagaimana kalau hujan lagi? Ada petir lagi? Bukannya mau menakut-nakutimu tapi langit masih gelap, tuh," tunjuknya ke langit yang siap memuntahkan air dingin lagi.

"Tapi...," Feliciano berkilah dan meminta dipaksa. Baiklah.

"Ayo, ikut aku. Kita bisa menunggu abangmu kembali di rumahku. Ada makanan hangat di rumahku dan ada film mafia yang ingin kutonton. Jadi, kau tak akan kelaparan atau bengong di sana. Ok?" katanya berusaha menarik si pemuda keturunan Italia yang lengket di lantai.

Dan si pemuda keturunan Italia hanya bisa menurut diperlakukan seperti itu. Akhirnya, dengan mengebut menggunakan sepeda DMX—yang basah karena digeletakkan begitu saja oleh Alfred di bawah guyuran hujan—itu mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Jones.

~.~

Sesampainya di rumah Alfred segera membuat dua mug cokelat panas. Kemudian bergegas ke kamarnya sendiri, mengganti kaos biru mudanya dengan kaos merah tua, dan celana jeansnya dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna cokelat. Tak lupa menyambar kaset video dengan label The Good Fathery dari meja belajarnya.

"Mr. dan Mrs. Jones kemana, Alfred? Rumahmu juga sepi," tanya Feliciano di depan televisi dengan mug berisi cokelat panas tadi. Pipinya agak memerah. Karena cokelatnya, mungkin.

Kaset ia masukkan ke dalam tape, menoleh sebentar ke Feliciano sebelum bercerita sedikit panjang lebar tentang orang tuanya.

"Mom dan Dad pergi bulan madu ke Alaska. Mengenang masa muda, kata Mom. Bukannya menghabiskan musim panas untuk _family-bonding_ dengan anak-anaknya yang akan pergi jauh dari rumah, mereka asyik bersenang-senang di Negeri Beku itu. Sedangkan anak-anak mereka, aku dan Matt, kelaparan di sini," katanya berusaha tenang menanggapi sikap antik kedua orang tuanya itu. Padahal, "Terlalu. Kalau mereka beneran mau lama di sana, penuhin dulu dong kulkasnya. Beli stok daging lebih banyak. Es krim 3 liter atau apalah," ia masih sebal karena _hanya_ ada satu untai delapan _salami_ , tiga bungkus _ham_ isi 10 lembar, dua liter es krim, dan enam kotak _corn flakes_ untuk persediaan sepuluh hari.

"Matthew kemana, Alfred? Menyusul ke Alaska-kah?"

"Kursus Bahasa Perancis, katanya. Pasti ada cewek cantik di situ sampai dia betah sekali kursus seminggu lima kali. Padahal dia sering mengeluh, 'Aku bosan belajar bahasa Perancis. Aku ingin berhenti'," dengan suara melengking dibuat-buat, bergaya a la Matthew. "Sekarang apanya yang bosan, Mattie Kecil?" dengan seringai mengejeknya yang khas.

DAAR!

Ledakan lebih keras daripada suara pistol terdengar dari luar. Detik berikutnya lampu padam, televisi mati. Dan di luar hujan belum jatuh, untungnya.

Apa itu tadi?

Alfred menajamkan pendengarannya. Berusaha menangkap suara sekecil apapun dari luar. Tak ada suara teriakan. Tak ada suara tembakan lagi. Syukurlah. Tapi itu suara apa? Ia melirik Feliciano yang ternyata sedang meringkuk di atas sofa. Tangannya kembali menutupi telinga.

"Feli, kau tunggu di sini. Aku mau lihat keluar."

Tidak menunggu jawaban dari Feliciano dia melesat keluar. Tapi langkahnya mendadak terhenti karena ada tangan yang menahan ujung kaosnya.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau itu tadi suara pistol? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada penjahat di luar sana? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Tenanglah Feliciano. Ada Sherrif Zwingli di luar. Kau ingat? Tak mungkin ada penjahat dengan santainya melepas tembakan di sekitar Sherrif kan?"

"Justru itu. Bagaimana kalau mereka saling tembak? Bagaimana kalau itu bukan pistol?" kata Feliciano dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya sudah berada di masing-masing lengan Alfred, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Alfred merasa bersalah akan meninggalkan temannya dalam keadaan ketakutan. Tapi kalau tidak keluar bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Ia menunggu ada suara-suara baru dari luar. Sebaliknya, luar masih hening. _Aneh. Kemana orang-orang?_ "Maka dari itu. Aku perlu melihatnya dulu. Aku pasti berhati-hati. Ok?" janjinya berusaha meyakinkan temannya yang sekarang kembali gemetar itu. "Kau tunggu di sini. Minum cokelatmu dan jangan kemana-mana. Ok?"

Sudah ia putuskan untuk keluar seorang diri kendati dia mulai merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau tadi benar-benar bukan suara pistol tapi suara senjata berbahaya lain? Bom misalnya? _Hadapi. Hadapi_ , tampik nuraninya. Hadapi sendiri tanpa membawa orang lain ke dalam masalah ini. Jika benar itu suara bom dan dia terkena, setidaknya hanya keluarga Jones yang bersedih. Tak perlu membawa kesedihan itu ke keluarga Vargas.

Dan betapa kecewanya dia atau lebih tepatnya betapa senangnya dia—meskipun masih agak ragu haruskah dia bersuka cita—ketika mengetahui bahwa penyebab bunyi ledakan hanyalah gardu listrik. Gardu listrik "meledak karena tiba-tiba tegangannya naik," kata seorang bapak di sampingnya. Sudah ada beberapa teknisi di sana.

Segera ia kembali ke rumah dan menemukan Feliciano sedang mendekap erat beberapa bantal di dadanya.

"Gardu listrik meledak karena tegangan tinggi. Bukan pistol seperti dugaan kita," katanya dengan cengiran lebar di wajah.

"Ve. Tuhan. Syukurlah. Syukurlah. Kukira ada seseorang yang tertembak," dan Feliciano mulai terisak. He? Kenapa dia menangis?

Duduk di sebelahnya, Alfred kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Feliciano. "Tenang, Kawan. Tak ada yang meninggal. Kalaupun ada, si listrik yang sekarang meninggal," katanya sekenanya supaya teman di kirinya itu tidak menangis lagi.

Rupanya teman yang dimaksud masih menangis. _Mungkin pelukan bisa menenangkannya?_ Dia putuskan untuk merangkul bahu Feliciano. Di luar perkiraannya, Feliciano justru menangis semakin keras dan balas memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Alfred. Maaf... mem—membuatmu tak nyaman. Aku selalu—selalu emosional begini se—setelah dengar suara ledakan—"

Alfred memilih diam, mendengarkan penjelasan Feliciano.

"—karena aku akan teringat wajah kakek yang ditembak orang tak dikenal. Maaf." Pipi Feliciano yang putih itu kini terbasahi air mata. Dia mengusap air matanya sampai pipinya sedikit berwarna merah.

Sekarang dia yang merasa bersalah. Dia akan memutarkan film mafia yang penuh adegan tembak-menembak sementara temannya ini punya trauma.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku tak tahu kau punya, yah, pengalaman menyedihkan seperti itu. Aku tak tahu kalau bisa membuatmu seperti ini. Maaf," ia lepaskan pelukan Feliciano lalu tersenyum lebar, "Tidak baik berlarut-larut mengenang kesedihan masa lalu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim saja? Aku punya es krim rasa cokelat-lemon. Kupikir kau belum pernah mencobanya."

Alfred berlari ke dapur mengambil sekotak es krim cokelat-lemon. Entah dapat ilham dari mana, ia ambil dua batang lilin di laci atas dan menyalakannya dengan kompor. Dia tidak menemukan pematik api. Segera saja bau harum menguar di udara. _Dari mana bau ini?_ Dia mengendus ke sana kemari dan akhirnya hidungnya berhenti di sumber bau. Di tangan kanan yang memegang lilin.

Lilin aromaterapi. Tidak mungkin ibunya yang galak sembrono menaruh lilin aromaterapi kesayangannya. Pasti ayahnya yang menaruh di sini. Dasar Tuan Jenggot Konyol. Oh, sudahlah. Toh lilin ini juga menyala terang.

~.~

Dia kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan dua batang lilin—satu menyala, satu mati—di tangan kanan dan di tangan kiri membawa sekotak es krim cokelat-lemon.

"Apa ada yang merindukan es krim cokelat-lemon?" teriaknya gembira membuat Feliciano menoleh dan memberikan senyuman-mata-setengah-tertutup.

"Ve. Perutku sudah merindukan es krim cokelat-lemon," jawab Feli yang membuat perutnya bergolak aneh. Ah, pipinya terlihat gembul.

Entah ini karena cahaya dari luar, atau karena pengaruh es krim, atau karena pengaruh aroma terapi, pipi Feliciano seolah-olah minta dibelai. Dan bibirnya bagaimana bisa terlihat begitu menggoda?

"Bibirmu merah," ucapnya, akhirnya. Oh, Alfred Jones apakah kau tidak bisa menahan mulutmu? Pasti itu yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Bibirku memang merah. Ada yang salah, Alfred?" jawab Feliciano polos.

"Eh, enggak. Cuma penasaran cewek-cewekmu bilang apa tentang bibirmu. Yah, dilihat dari sini bibirmu mirip bibir cewek, sih." _Luar biasa Alfred Franklin Jones! Kau baru saja membandingkan bibir seorang pemuda keturunan Italia, mungkin juga keturununan mafia Sisilia, dengan bibir gadis! Gadis, Jones!_

Hening. Rona merah merembet dari leher Feliciano.

 _Mati kau, Alfred Jones! Dia marah karena kalimat konyolmu! Tunggu saja dia meledak!_ "Oh, aku enggak bermaksud hina kamu. Sumpah. Cuma, ya tadi itu. Apa rasanya bakal seperti...umm...seperti cewek cium cewek?" tanyanya sambil menatap lekat Feliciano.

"Ve~?"

 _Usaha bagus untuk mempermalukan diri, Alfred._ "Jadi?"

"Uh... Jangan ketawa, ya? Uff... Iya."

"Apanya yang iya?"

"Bibirku seperti bibir cewek, Alfred. Bukannya kau tadi tanya itu?"

Dan Alfred bukanlah makhluk yang mudah menahan tawa meskipun dia berusaha menetapi janji. Dia terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Feliciano.

"Tuh 'kan. Bukannya aku sudah bilang, jangan ketawa... Veee, kenapa sih selalu begini?" keluhnya dengan bibir mengerucut makin mirip bibir perempuan.

"Sori. Sori. Aku jadi ingat omongan Mattie," menahan tertawa, sangat berusaha. "Ngga ada yang salah dengan bibir seperti cewek. Bibir Matt juga seperti cewek. Walaupun itu bibir pernah mendarat di monyongnya Beruang Kutub," ucapnya penuh kebencian.

"Mereka pernah ciuman?"

"Ngga sengaja. Beneran deh ngga sengaja. Err... atau semacam itu. Aku jegal Matt, dia mau jatuh tapi justru tabrak Beruang Kutub."

"Ve~ seperti di komiknya Kiku kemarin. Ada pasangan jatuh cinta karena mereka ngga sengaja ciuman. Tabrakan seperti Matthew dan I—"

"Amit-amit. Tak mau. Tak mau," potongnya segera. Ia tak mau mendengar nama beracun itu. "Aku ngga mau Mattie jatuh cinta dengan makhluk yang ngomongnya 'Zimana toirretnya, da?' _Yuck_. Bisa bunuh orang kalau mereka beneran dekat."

"Ihihihi. Alfred cinta adik, ve~." Oh, Feliciano, tahukah kau dengan wajah seperti itu kau benar-benar menjadi Beruang Teddy yang minta dipeluk? "Kalau bibir Alfred sendiri, bagaimana rasanya?"

Serangan balik Alfred. Bagaimana kau menjawabnya? "Entahlah. Kata Mom bibirku mirip bibir Dad tapi agak aneh karen—"

Cup.

"Lembut dan hangat, ve~"

 _Apa itu tadi?_

"Meski ada rasa lemon campur cokelatnya sedikit, sih. Hihihi." Feliciano terkikik.

' _Apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Kenapa perutku rasanya lucu?'_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bermunculan setelah Feliciano me—me—

 _Oh, Tuhan. Oh Tuhan. Oh Tuhan... YA TUHANKU! AKU DICIUM COWOK! COWOK MANIS TETANGGA SEBELAH! Yang kemungkinan masih bersaudara dengan mafia Sisilia!_

Alfred melongo. Feliciano juga melongo.

Alfred perlahan-lahan memerah. Feliciano justru tertawa kecil.

"Ta—tadi tadi ki—kita," Alfred terbata-bata.

"Berciuman. Kenapa? Kau tak suka, Alfred?" tanya Feliciano agak murung.

"Aduh, bukan begitu Feli," cepat-cepat dia menjawab. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba perutnya berasa dimasuki sesuatu yang menggeliat-geliat tak tenang. "Aku hanya... kaget," ucapnya lemah.

"Itu tadi karena kau bertanya seperti apa rasa bibirmu. Dan yang ini," bibir Feliciano sudah mendarat di pipi kanan, lalu pipi kiri, sebelum Alfred bisa memperkirakannya, "karena kau sudah menolongku dan menghiburku. Terima kasih, Alfred Franklin Jones."

Feliciano tahu nama lengkapnya? Tahu F-nya itu untuk Franklin, bukan Francis? Ini mengejutkan. Padahal hanya beberapa saja yang tahu.

Otaknya masih memproses ciuman-ciuman tadi. Sementara Feliciano sudah beranjak dan berkata, "Aku permisi dulu Alfred. Kakak mungkin sudah datang."

Dia mau pulang? Setelah dia menimbulkan gelombang lucu diperutnya?

"Tunggu. Aku tidak keberatan. Err...maksudku, tak apa kau menciumku," ujarnya dengan muka memerah. "Ting—tinggallah sebentar," ucapnya pelan.

Feliciano membalikkan badan, menatap Alfred dengan mata penuh, kemudian mengangguk, dan tersenyum.

~.~

Mungkin kata-kata singkat itulah yang mengantar keduanya jatuh cinta sampai berbulan-bulan dan bertahun-tahun setelahnya. Musim panas tahun itu jelaslah bukan musim panas yang membosankan.

 **Don't You Worry, Dear Teddy Bear**

The End.

~.~

 **A/N** sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan: *edited version* Yeah, bukan fluff. Saya bukan tipe yang bisa buat fluff karena patokan di otak: romance=dark/angst/abusive etc. Maaf ya, Ryuna. m(_ _)m

Judul diganti. Terima kasih sarannya, Ryuna :)

Romano diganti Lovino. (Sebelumnya saya lupa human-name Romano itu Lovino. IMHO, Romano is better than Lovino. That's why I forget his human name. :D)

Feli masih memanggil Lovi dengan sebutan kakak karena didikan keluarga meski lingkungan tidak mengenal itu. Dan saya bermaksud mempertahankan _sense-of-brotherhood_ mereka meskipun Feliciano tetap OOC pada akhirnya. OTL

Feli OOC karena fanfiksi ini sengaja saya buat dari _plot-base_ bukan _chara-driven_. Dan yah saya tak terlalu mengenal Feli seperti teman-teman mengenal dia. Mungkin karena hasil menyelami kepribadiannya tak sama dengan teman-teman. Maaf. m(_ _)m

Alfred Franklin Jones atau Alfred Jones saya tulis lengkap sebagai bentuk penekanan. Seperti saat marah seorang nyonya berteriak pada putrinya, "Tutup mulutmu Rebecca Black!"

Nontendo, Burger Ring, dan The Good Fathery memang sengaja saya tulis begitu karena mereka tidak membayar saya untuk mengiklankan produk. :D

 **Headcanon** :

Ve = ya (seperti 'uh huh' mekipun bukan 'yes' ia juga berarti 'ya') karenanya saya tak banyak pakai kata 'Ve'

F = Franklin. Tribut untuk FDR saja, sebenarnya.

Dan emm... fanfiksi ini dibarter dengan satu fanfiksi buatan Ryuna-san. Semoga teman-teman tidak kaget dengan fanfiksi rikuesanku. Kalau nanti timbul perasaan marah setelah membaca fanfiksi buatan Ryuna-san, marahilah aku & jangan marahi Ryuna-san. Karena akulah yang memiliki ide jahat dan meminta pair seperti itu. :D Tapi, semoga kalian terhibur.

Last request for this fanfiction, review please?


End file.
